venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Winter
' Winter' is a fanfiction novel written by THEJJRAT. Partially inspired by TheLoneClone's The Cabin in the Woods, Winter takes place after a failed hiking trip leads to the freezing landscape of North Bootyburg. Finding a cabin abandoned long ago, the hikers take refuge, but soon discover something is off with the snow ridden forest.. Characters Like TCITW, Winter has alternate characters from that of canon VenturianTale, due to taking place in a little world I like to call the "Scootiverse"..... Note: Takes place in 2013. Main Characters *Captain Phasma *Teenage Slenderman *Sue Acachalla *Barnacle Soup *Johnny Ghost *Bobby *Nuka Toucher *The Thing Side characters These guys are going to be in flashbacks, time skips but backwards, or the prologue. *Johnny Toast *Slender Man *Jordan *Isaac *Commissioner Drake *The Gertion family There was originally more main characters, but I thought it would be both easier to write and to maintain with a smaller cast, and the plot wouldn't get convoluted. Prologue 'LBPD station, Little Butts, New Mexico' "Alright, Sue..." the commissioner, reading the report on a recent bank robbery in Little Butts, said. He had a hint of disappointment and annoyance in his voice, which had confused Sue. Hadn't he just stopped a robbery? ''From Little Butt's worst crime lord? From a department ''that couldn't stop someone with a teleportation device? '' "The Gertions... robbed a little bank in the middle of nowhere..." Drake muttered, flipping through the papers. "And you get the bright idea to shoot a mobster eleven times in the arm, and once in the foot? Said mobsters BEING HIS SON?!" Drake yelled, slamming the paper on the desk. "W-well, he was trying to shoot Bob! It's not liked I killed him or-" "I'm sorry, Sue, but this ain't a movie. He nearly bled out on the scene and... Oh, had to get his arm amputated, would you look at that?" Drake said, passing a medical report to Sue. "How is that my fault? Next time, don't point a g-" "Next time, don't empty your assault rifle into his arm. I thought you were trained by a former member of SEAL Team Six?" "I was nervous! I'm never collected when I'm nervous!" "Why were you nervous?" "Because I wasn't expecting somebody to rob the bank that I was taking a dump in?" he shrugged. "We're getting off topic... The point is, this is the sixth time this week you've almost killed somebody. Normally, I wouldn't care. But now you've pissed off Gertion, and ''now this cannot be tolerated." Drake said, grabbing the papers off the table and beginning to put them away. "So what are you gonna do? Fire me? I'm the most suckish officer on the-" "Yes, actually. You're fired." Drake interrupted. Sue paused for a moment, perplexed and shocked, utterly bamboozled, before he went off. "Fire me?! My father was a member of SEAL, he survived the Black Mesa incident, he-" "Your father's dead, Sue." 'A boat sailing near Little Butts, New Mexico ' The ''U.S.S. Soup. ''The flagship of the Soup family, and boy, she was a beaut. The prized possession of Chakalata Soup II, who bought it off some lousy Rook Island pirates. Didn't know what they lost, for sure. The ship was in the middle of the vast oceans, heading towards New Mexico. They were on a course to the small city of Little Butts, to sell off their nets full of horseshoe crabs, tuna, and feesh. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:THEJJRAT's Fanfictions Category:Cancelled